A cellular radiotelephone allows a user to place or receive a telephone call in any area covered by a cellular communications system. This ability to communicate from virtually any location has made cellular radiotelephones extremely popular. Cellular radiotelephone popularity has been further driven by design and technical advancements which permit to cellular radiotelephones to be conveniently carried.
One common cellular radiotelephone design utilizes two housing elements connected with a hinging mechanism. This arrangement provides a more compact cellular radiotelephone when the two housings are folded upon themselves.
Many radiotelephones utilizing the two-housing folding design have most of the electronics within a larger one of the two housings. The smaller housing or "flip" element, typically contains the microphone or speaker. Other cellular radiotelephones utilizing the folding two housing design have all the working components within the larger of the two housings. The flip element contains no electronics.
Many women carry cellular radiotelephones in handbags or jacket pockets. Although, cellular radiotelephones are relatively small and convenient to carry, space in handbags and pockets is limited and commonly used for carrying other items such as cosmetic makeup compacts.
Therefore, a need exists for a cellular telephone and cosmetic makeup compact which occupy less space and are more conveniently carried.